littleshortfandomcom-20200214-history
MAD
''Mad'' (stylized as MAD) is an American humor magazine founded in 1952 by editor Harvey Kurtzman and publisher William Gaines,launched as a comic book before it became a magazine. It was widely imitated and influential, affecting satirical media, as well as the cultural landscape of the 20th century, with editor Al Feldstein increasing readership to more than two million during its 1974 circulation peak.From 1952 until 2018, Mad published 550 regular issues, as well as hundreds of reprint "Specials", original-material paperbacks, reprint compilation books and other print projects. The magazine's numbering reverted to 1 with its June 2018 issue, coinciding with the magazine's headquarters move to the West Coast. The magazine is the last surviving title from the EC Comics line, offering satire on all aspects of life and popular culture, politics, entertainment, and public figures. Its format is divided into a number of recurring segments such as TV and movie parodies, as well as freeform articles. Mad's mascot, Alfred E. Neumann, is typically the focal point of the magazine's cover, with his face often replacing that of a celebrity or character who is lampooned within the issue. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mad_(magazine) 'MAD's mascot and Spy VS Spy's looks' 'Alfred E. Neumann '''is the fictitious mascot and cover boy of the American humor magazine 'MAD. The character's face had drifted through U.S. iconography for decades (it appeared in the early 1930s on a presidential campaign postcard with the caption, "Sure I'm for Roosevelt") before being claimed by Mad editor Harvey Kurtzman in 1954 and later named by the magazine's second editor Al Feldstein in 1956. Since his debut in Mad, Neuman's likeness has appeared on the cover of all but a handful of the magazine's 550+ issues, distinguished by jug ears, a missing front tooth, and one eye lower than the other. His face is rarely seen in profile; he has virtually always been shown in front view, directly from behind, or in silhouette. '''Black Spy and White Spy (or "Man in Black" and "Man in White") — Wearing wide-brimmed hats and dressed in overcoats, both Spies have long pointed faces. They are identical except for one being entirely in white and one entirely in black. The Spies were modeled after El Hombre Siniestro ("The Sinister Man"), a character Prohías created in the Cuban magazine Bohemia in 1956. Like the Spies, he wore a wide-brimmed hat and overcoat and had a long pointed nose. Prohías described the character as someone who "thought nothing of chopping the tails off of dogs, or even the legs off of little girls" and stated he was "born out of the national psychosis of the Cuban people."[3] 'El Hombre Siniestro bears strong resemblance to the Spies—although, instead of fighting against a set rival, he simply does horrible things to anyone he can find. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfred_E._Neuman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spy_vs._Spy 'MAD's Appearance in Little Short Full Episode' 'Little Short Full Episode 3:' - Spy VS Spy appear as the first sketch of the episode - In Danger Dolan's Room there is a poster with Alfred E Neumann's face on - The Thumbnail is My character with the face of Alfred E Neumann 'Little Short Full Episode 4: ' - White Spy is behind Mimi Up in the Uganda Knuckles sketch - Me myself saying hi to them while being at MAD (also Alfred E Neumann appears) 'Little Short Full Episode 6: ' - in The Kinky Monkey sketch , The MAD paper change appears - The Celebrities without their make up sketch is just a parody of MAD's one with Alfred E Neumann being the first one shown without make up - Alfred E Neumann appears later as Cuphead and Mugman without make up - In The Thumbnail down left corner , Alfred E Neumann can be seen 'Little Short Full Episode 7:' - Little Short News is a clear reference to the MADvent calendar with MAD being referenced later - Rejected MAD covers sketch is a parody of MAD Rejected blank sketches - In the Credits sketch , Alfred E Neumann can be seen next to Danger Dolan from Dolan Kart - Celebrities Without their Make Up 2 sketch has Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) is seen without his make up and it's White Spy - Alfred E Neumann and White Spy appear in the thumbnail - Alfred E Neumann is part of the fan art of the day 'Little Short Full Episode 8:' - Celebrities without their Dog up sketch is a parody of MAD's Celebrities without their Ape Up - Alfred E Neumann appears on the thumbnail 'Little Short Full Episode 9:' - Spy VS Spy are part of the fan art of the day - Alfred E Neumann appears on the thumbnail 'Little Short Full Episode 10:' - In The Shgurr Lunch line sketch , the MAD paper change appears - Alfred E Neumann appears on the Thumbnail 'Little Short Full Episode 11:' - MAD is gonna appear in this one again but this episode is gonna come soon Category:Characters Category:References